Carrier
by disneypenguin
Summary: AU The Dark Lord takes a lover, but there is more that needs discovering. Slash Mpreg Voldemort OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe, just borrowing. It all belongs to J K Rowling. **

AN: This will have mpreg, slash (non-graphic, as I can't seem to write any, if you would like to help please send PM), maybe torture. This is just a start. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 1 Meeting and discovery**

The Dark Lord was known for taking lovers. His lovers never were more than one-night stands. At least that was until he met one young man. He met Lrya at one of the meetings of Death Eaters he called. Lrya was the stepson of one of his followers. The man had brought him, he was to meet Lucius.

The boy's stepfather was tired of taking care of him; he was trying to find someone to take the boy. He really did not care; the boy was too much for him. He was small thin and feminine, he had dark black hair cut short, but the one thing that drew the Dark Lord was his eyes. They were bright blue with a mix of green; they reminded him of the sea.

He wanted the boy, so he told the stepfather to take the boy upstairs and leave him in the study. After the meeting, he went up to the study, opening the door he stood there and studied the boy. He was beautiful; he almost looked like a fallen angel, because no true angel could look like that. He was sin, pure and simple.

Lrya knew his stepfather had basically sold him, the only question he had was who. After looking around the office he knew that the Dark Lord was the one. So that left the question why. He knew that he was different from the others at school, yes he was gay, but that was not it, he was a carrier. No one knew, his father had told him before he died.

The Dark Lord told Lrya that his stepfather had told him that he was to stay here for the rest of summer. Lrya knew he was in trouble he wanted the dark Lord and that was a problem. It meant that he needed to figure out how to keep him interested. He knew from the gossip that the Dark Lord never took a lover for longer then one night.

"Ok, so I am going to stay with you for the rest of summer, where am I going to stay?" Lrya asked. "You will be staying in the guest suite" was the answer he got.

Both knew that it was not that simple.

The Dark Lord showed him to his room, after asking if he needed anything he left him to get settled. He was not going to sleep with him, or so he kept telling himself.

After sometime, his door was open, and in stepped Lrya, who was wearing nothing but a sheer dark green robe. He walked towards the bed, he knew that this was a risk, but he was going to start doing what he wants.

At the edge of the bed, he asked if he could join him. The answer was yes. He climbed up and straddled the Dark Lord. He knew what he was doing. He was staking his claim. He crawled forward until he was level with the Dark Lord's mouth. As he was going to kiss him, he whispered "I know that you are on top, but let me"

What followed was a long night that neither got any rest during.

The last thing Lrya remembered before falling asleep was the Dark Lord smiling.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with small talk between the two, both wanted to know that other. The Dark Lord was feeling somewhat out of himself. He wanted this lover to stay.<p>

What followed was a month full of talks, dinners, long nights together, quiet visits to lawyers, and last but not least a visit to his second in command, Malfoy.

A week before he was due to return to Hogwarts, Lrya was looking into ways to stay, he knew that if he left the Dark Lord would lose interest. He found a clause that said if the young person in question was bonded to an older one, they could take their NEWTS at anytime at the Ministry. Now all he had to do was figure out how he was going to get the Dark Lord to bond with him. He knew he could, it was just a question of how.

He took the problem to the Dark Lord later that night. After showing him all that he had found, he put his case, and told him his secret. It was after he had found out that Lrya was a carrier that he agreed to be bonded. Really Lrya could not believe that it was that easy.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No not own anything in the Potter Universe, just borrowing. They belong to J K Rowling. **

**AN: contains Mpreg, Slash**

Lrya knew that once the Dark Lord had said yes to the bonding, they would have to move fast. But then again this was the Dark Lord, so it came as no surprise that the next morning found the pair at Gringotts, where with the help of the goblins, the pair was to be bonded. After the arrival of Lucius, who was to be a witness for the Dark Lord and his son who was to be for Lrya.

After the ceremony, the pair headed to change the accounts of the Dark Lord. Lrya was to be given an account that would be his, and an amount would be added each month. He would also get an additional amount for each child born. Lrya was no worried, he knew that the Dark Lord was only bonding with him because of his natural ability to bear children. Wizards could have kids, but usually was a long hard process and resulted in many miscarriages.

Lrya knew that his absence from Hogwarts would go unmissed. After all he was only one year ahead of Potter. He knew that everyone could care less about some Slytherin, when they had to worried about dear little Potter. Lrya really did not understand the big deal about that boy. He was all the story could talk about. He knew that if this relationship with the Dark Lord work, he had to either get Potter dead or find a way for the Dark Lord to get over the boy. He knew that the best way was to have his husband kill Potter, but how?

He decided that he was going to need help, and the only person he knew the Dark Lord truly trusted was Lucius. So after the latest meeting he asked Lucius to stay after. He then explained his plan to both of them. He knew that the Dark Lord was going to be upset, Potter was his to deal with, but he figured that fight would wait until they were in private. His plan was this offer Potter a truce, he would not fight the Dark Lord or kill him, and in return he would become neutral and come pick ten people to save, these people would also become neutral. But there was a clause that stated if someone picked up arms against either the Dark Lord or his followers, they would be killed; and if Potter was the one, he and all ten people he chose would be killed. Lrya knew that it was not the best plan, but he could not murder Potter in cold blood. Plus if they did this, there may be a chance for them to change Potter's viewpoint.

Everyone on the dark side knew of Dumbledore's views, that anything and everything was allowed, after all it was for the greater good. He knew that it was lucky they had an inside man, Severus Snape was firmly on the Dark Lord's side. He was not the nicest man, but he was a very supporter and that was all that mattered. Lrya knew from being in Slytherin, and being a person who people forget was there; that Potter had a crush on the man, so maybe they could use this to help. They would have Severus hold Potter for a detention, and using a Portkey bring Potter to the manor.

Lrya knew the Dark Lord was going to be very angry, but it was a good plan. So it was put into motion.

He was right after everyone had left, the Dark Lord got angry. He started yelling; really Lrya thought that is could be worse. He knew that he was safe; he just had to ride out the storm. In the end the Dark Lord banished him to a guest room. But Lrya was not going to put up with that, so he fell back to an old standby.

Lrya waited until about midnight, and then he sat in front of the mirror. He starts applying the make-up; he knew what it took to make him look good. Dark colors around his eyes and a pale lip gloss, he dressed in a sheer dark robe, he knew that it would get to the Lord. Besides it was one of the few he had. Ever since that first night Lrya had not been allowed to wear anything else when in private, he also wore them to meetings usually just to piss off the Dark Lord. He had heard somewhere once that make-up sex was the best; he enjoyed testing this theory, repeatly.

He went to the bedroom, but found it empty, which was not that uncommon. He knew that the Dark Lord was a night owl, so he made his way to the study. Here he found the Dark Lord sitting staring into the fire. He walked over to the side table where there was a collection of both magical and muggle liquors and pouring a glass of one, he walked to the Dark Lord. Once he got there he keeled in front of him, and told him he was sorry, that he knew Potter was his to deal with. But he thought that it would be best to deal with him fast that way he was gone before they had a child.

It worked. Lrya was back in the Dark Lord's bed by morning. He knew that the plan had better work, he thought that given the way Potter was treated, as a weapon, it would. If Potter was anything like him, he would do anything for the one he loved. And Severus may not notice but Lrya was willing to bet the Dark Lord, that Potter was in love with him. So give him a life with Severus, one that he did not have to hide, one where he was just Harry, no longer the Boy-Who-Lived.

Now all they had to do was get Potter to the Manor.

**Please Review! It will lead to faster updates! Also would like input, how many kids for Voldemort, and what gender? **


End file.
